Lost
by skyruu
Summary: Tsuna hilang, Byakuran hilang, Yuni juga hilang? Cari Para Langit itu hingga dapat! Vongola, Millefiore, dan Giglio Nero dibuat rusuh gara-gara hilangnya boss mereka.


**-:-:-:-**

**Lost © skyruu**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**K+ / Family / Friendship**

**Possible OOC, mistype, weird, etc.**

_Read at your own risk._

**-:-:-:-**

* * *

"Juudaime, ada beberapa laporan yang—loh?" Hayato yang memasuki ruangan Tsuna langsung berkedip heran melihat bossnya yang tidak ada disana.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia melarikan diri lagi…" sebuah seringai kesal terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Kebiasaan Tsuna akhir-akhir ini cukup membuat Hayato agak kesal. Yeah, ini membuat beberapa tugas Tsuna kembali tertimpa ke tumpukan tugas milik Hayato.

Kali ini mungkin Hayato harus mengerahkan semua mafia yang ada di Vongola Mansion hanya untuk mencari Sang Decimo yang melarikan diri dari tugasnya sebagai boss. Reborn harus mengetahui ini, dan Hayato akan senang sekali mendampingi Reborn dalam berburu seorang Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"Byakuran-_sama_, Giglio Nero mengirimkan beberapa dokumen yang harus Anda—huh?" Kikyo menatap kursi milik bossnya yang kosong. Mengedip beberapa kali memastikan bahwa itu hanya ilusi Torikabuto, yang ternyata memang bukan ilusi. Byakuran memang tidak ada disana.

"O-ho. Kumpulkan semua anggota dan Six Funeral Wreaths. Kita akan memburu Langit yang baru saja melarikan diri dari tugasnya." Ucap Kikyo pada intercom yang ada di meja milik Byakuran dengan seringai kesal. Kebiasaan Byakuran semenjak masih bermusuhan dengan Vongola dan Giglio Nero masih saja melekat dan menular pada Vongola Decimo—seperti yang Hayato bilang.

* * *

"Hime, ini sudah waktunya _afternoon tea_—huh?" Gamma mengedip beberapa kali melihat kursi milik seorang Princess Arcobaleno sekaligus Boss dari Giglio Nero yang kosong.

"Hime, tolong keluar dari persembunyian Anda," panggil Gamma yang mulai mengecek beberapa tempat favorit Yuni di ruangannya.

"Hime. Yuni-_hime_," Gamma masih memanggil boss ciliknya tersebut. Sayangnya Yuni tak ada dimana-mana, semua tempat favorit Yuni di ruangan dan seluruh mansion sudah dia cari.

"Keadaan darurat! Kumpulkan semua anggota! Hime menghilang dan kita harus segera mencarinya!" perintah Gamma.

Sudah seharusnya Gamma melarang Yuni bergaul dengan Tsunayoshi dan Byakuran. Akhir-akhir ini Yuni selalu menghilang tanpa izin darinya dan membuatnya khawatir. Lain kali mungkin dia akan memburu Tsunayoshi dan Byakuran, kemudian memanggang mereka menggunakan _lightning flame_ dari Nero Volpi. Hayato, Kikyo, dan Reborn pasti akan senang.

* * *

"Gokudera-_sama_! Decimo tidak ada di kebun!" lapor seorang mafia bawahan di hadapan Hayato.

"Cari! Kita harus mendapatkan Decimo kembali sebelum dia kemana-mana!" perintah Hayato dengan gusar. "Kalau perlu kalian ikat dan seret Decimo ke hadapanku atau Reborn," sambungnya dengan nada kesal.

'_Seperti kami bisa lakukan itu saja!'_ lirih semua mafia disana dengan wajah ketakutan.

"_Maa,_ Hayato. Mungkin Tsuna sedang beristirahat," ucap Takeshi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Hayato mendecak kesal.

"Itu benar, Tako-head. Beri waktu luang pada Sawada untuk beristirahat," lanjut Ryohei menyetujui ucapan Takeshi. Takeshi mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua mau membantuku mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang ada di ruangan Juudaime selama dia beristirahat?" tawar Hayato dengan nada _manis_ yang dipaksakan seraya melayangkan sebuah lirikan tajam pada Penjaga Hujan dan Matahari. Yang diliriki hanya bersiul dan memasang wajah inosen, membuat Hayato semakin kesal.

"CARI JUUDAIME!" perintah Hayato seraya menendang Takeshi dan Ryohei untuk ikut mencari Langit mereka.

Sungguh, memiliki boss seperti Tsuna terkadang merepotkan. Mungkin ada baiknya semua _guardians_ Tsuna bersikap seperti Hibari, yang mungkin lagi akan lebih santai tanpa memedulikan boss mereka yang kini sedang menghilang.

* * *

"Oi, Kikyo. Mungkin Byakuran-_sama_ sedang berbelanja persediaan marshmallow," ucap Zakuro dengan malas, dia masih malas-malasan di sofa ruangan Byakuran semenjak dia dan Funeral Wreaths lainnya di panggil. Daisy mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Zakuro.

"Nanti juga dia kembali," sambung Bluebell dengan nada tak peduli seraya sibuk membolak-balik majalah _fashion_.

"Waktu untuk kembali," komentar Torikabuto.

Betapa Kikyo sungguh iri terhadap ketidakpedulian sesama Funeral Wreaths-nya. _Tolong tularkan sifat ketidakpedulian kalian itu padaku!,_ bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

"Gamma-_aniki_! Hime tidak ada dimana-mana!" Nosaru berlari menghampiri Gamma yang sedari tadi sudah memasang tampang khawatir tingkat maksimal.

Resah dan rusuh di Giglio Nero Mansion sudah menjadi khas ketika boss mereka menghilang. Setidaknya sebelum Yuni sering menghilang tanpa pamit, semua mafia Giglio Nero sudah seperti siap untuk perang dengan Family lain. _As expected of former_ Black Spell…

Jika sudah tidak ada dimana-mana, berarti ada tiga tempat yang biasa Yuni kunjungi. Arcobaleno Mansion, Millefiore Hideout, dan Vongola Mansion.

Gamma menggenggam ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor yang sayang sekali dia hapal di luar kepala.

"Katakan padaku jika Yuni-_hime_ ada disana," geramnya saat tersambung dengan Verde di Arcobaleno Mansion.

"_Maaf, hari ini Yuni tak datang kemari,_" ucap Verde dengan nada datar dan bosan. "_Dan katakan pada Storm Vongola dan Cloud Millefiore jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi soal boss mereka! Aku bukan tempat persembunyian para boss yang sedang menderita gara-gara kertas milik mereka!_" bentak Verde seraya memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya dengan Gamma sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa Byakuran dan Tsunayoshi juga sedang menghilang. _Apa-apaan para Langit ini, jika soal lari dari pekerjaan sepertinya pikiran mereka selalu sinkron,_ cibir Gamma yang masih menatap ponselnya.

* * *

"Juudaime juga tidak ada di Arcobaleno Mansion…"

"Byakuran-_sama_ tidak mengunjungi Arcobaleno Mansion,"

"DIMANA SEBENARNYA JUUDAIME/HIME/BYAKURAN-_SAMA_ BERADA?!" ucap Hayato, Kikyo, dan Gamma berbarengan, padahal mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

* * *

**Arcobaleno Mansion, Sky Room.**

Di sebuah sofa paling besar di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang menjadi _most wanted_ para Tangan Kanan masing-masing Family.

"Yuni-_chan_, bacakan buku ini untukku," ucap Byakuran yang sedang memakan marshmallownya seperti biasa.

"Kau baca sendiri, Byakuran. Yuni dan aku masih sibuk," Tsuna menendang buku yang Byakuran sodorkan kepada Yuni.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita kembali?" ucap Yuni yang sedang bersender pada punggung Tsuna seraya memakan pocky menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Tsunayoshi, Paman Reborn bisa membunuhmu jika dia menemukanmu," peringat Yuni dengan tak niat.

"Maka dari itu aku tak mau kembali, biarkan aku disini selamanya," jawab Tsuna malas, mulutnya mengemut sebuah lollipop.

"Aku juga tak mau dikubur hidup-hidup di taman milik Kikyo-_chan_," Byakuran langsung menerjang Tsuna dan Yuni, menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah mereka, Tsuna dan Yuni langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada masing-masing bahu Byakuran.

"Jadi?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kita diam disini sampai keadaan lebih tenang." Ucap para Langit itu berbarengan dengan nada datar.

Di ruangan lain di Arcobaleno Mansion, Verde hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap monitor yang menampilkan tiga orang pemalas yang sedang bermain ular tangga hingga kejar-kejaran di dalam ruangan.

'_Apa-apaan mereka ini? Anak-anak yang sedang kabur dari orang tua mereka?_' keluhnya dalam hati seraya mematikan monitornya dan berusaha fokus kembali dengan penelitiannya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Heyah! Lama tak buat oneshot. Kali ini saya membawa Tsuna-Yuni-Byakuran, saya selalu suka sama mereka. _Triple Sky of Trinisette_. Sahabat satu nasib bisa kali ya 8) /apaan

_Well, any review?_ 8)


End file.
